This art relates to a method for manufacturing a storage medium.
Storage media for use in storage devices that can record and reproduce information are each produced by, for example, forming a magnetic film on a substrate, applying a lubricant to the resulting stack, and planarizing the stack to which the lubricant is applied. Planarization is performed in order to improve the floating stability of a magnetic head during the operation of a magnetic recording device and in order that the magnetic head not be damaged by foreign matter attached to the surface of a magnetic recording medium. Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-Open Publication No. 60-60014 discusses such a storage medium, a storage device, and a method for manufacturing a storage medium.